Sirius and Rae
by siriusdisneyphoenix
Summary: An AU (VERY AU! I do not touch the Golden Trio's story though) story following the lives of the Marauders from the Marauders Era all the way to the Third Generation! Rae is quiet, bookish, caring, but with a fun streak. Can she and Sirius be more than friends? And why is Snape so familiar? Rae's past has been a secret to her... Can she find out where she came from at Hogwarts?


**An Introduction.**

**Disclaimer: I am NOT JK Rowling, I simply am a 15 year old girl who adores her work!**

''Mom? Will you tell us about you and Dad as teens? How you met? And tell us about uncle James and uncle Remus? And about your time at Hogwarts?''

I smile down at my 11 year old twins, and begin to tell the story I had told once before, to their older sister, Noelle.

''Well, I guess it all began in First Year…''

I remember the first time I ever saw Sirius Black… It was my first day ever at Hogwarts. Most were distracted and fascinated by the ever changing ceiling, the floating candles or the peculiar professors… I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

It's not that I thought he was so gorgeous that I couldn't bare to look away. I was 11. I didn't think like that. I watched him, as he strolled languidly up to the sorting hat. Watched as his lazy grin made a few of the first years giggle. He winked slowly at a few muggleborn girls. And all I could think was what an arrogant twit!

I could imagine how he'd do in Hogwarts. Failing every test, dating all the girls, bullying those he deemed insignificant, a raving prankster, shallow... Just not the type of person I would ever want to be around. And from what I heard from the nice girl Ellie, who I met on the train, he'd probably end up in Slytherin. Slytherin, she told me, is where all the jerks go.

You could imagine my surprise when we both ended up in Gryffindor. Myself and Ellie (as it so happens) both assumed we'd be in Ravenclaw, what with us being extremely bookish and hard working. The sorting hat did have to deliberate for both of us, though. But Gryffindor won out in the end. I was quite happy about this. The two friends I had already made, Ellie and Remus, were sorted into Gryffindor too!

As the months passed, along with all the fascinating things I learnt in class, or read about in books, I also learnt a lot about my classmates. Through Remus, I found out that Sirius wasn't all bad… apparently. He was a prankster, he had girls falling at his feet, he was a bit mean to a few people but he was an O Average student and the deep/shallow part? I wasn't too sure

It was Christmas time. Christmas Eve of first year to be exact, when I first had a proper conversation with Sirius Black.

I was down in the common room, sobbing into a pillow, sitting on a cushy armchair by the smouldering embers of the fire, when he stumbled upon me. It was 2 am so we were both startled to see each other. For a moment we just looked at each other until he came over, sat beside me and said, ''What's wrong, Rae?'' He said this softly and his grey eyes were surprisingly sincere and sympathetic.

''.. I just…'' I looked away at that point. No one in school really knew that I lived in an children's home. Just Ellie.

''Do you miss your family?'' He asked me.

To this, I nodded and let a few more tears fall down the clear, plump skin of my cheek. Miss my family, miss the family I never had, same difference.

Sirius slid closer to me and put his arm around me, ''I know how you feel.''

As he hugged me and let me sob into his shoulder, I changed my mind about him, completely. And my crush started. And it never stopped.

**A/N: I have written A LOT of Harry Potter Fan fiction, I basically have a whole AU in my head where Sirius survives and stuff, but it doesn't change what the Golden Trio did, but I have written it all out in one shots. I have never before written fan fiction in a story form, I've only done this with original stories, so constructive criticism is WELL appreciated! So tell me what you like, dislike etc. I hope you guys liiiike it J Chapter 1 will start out in Rae's 4****th**** year, and it will be written in the present tense, not past like this one J**


End file.
